Love
by stormdog11
Summary: This just Twilight Poems First this then Teardrops did it backwards. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay**

**you thought I was done with these poems**

**and now these are Twilight Poems. **

**inspired BY Love Of Blood. She wanted me write them I think.**

**but when you read this go check out Full Moon.  
**

* * *

Terror

Hope is gone when I first look at the god creature,

Staring at me, not even saying a word, looking at me

In hunting black eyes. Wonder what matter is with him,

Looking down up and at him, just staring at me and then

Running out the room when a bell just rings on my count.

* * *

**If you go cheak out Full Moon give me ideas**

**because I need them **

**Read and Review for both stories.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well **

**thanks **bananasrgood for reveiwing

**Here it goes**

* * *

Hopeless

I left school early hoping he would come,

I knew right now hope was with me, Hopefully,

Maybe he wouldn't be here, and I was getting numb,

Sat there reading waiting until he is here, Literally.

But he never showed up intill a week later, now

time for his cruel hunting black eyes. Why did I even want

to see him in the first place, Was I in love? Hopeless.

* * *

**Okay I know it diesn't make sense. But I had to try **

**So when you're done you should cheak out my favorite**

**stories and find Peer Pressure by EdwardHasMyHeart. **

**Please Review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well no one reveiwed **

**and idc because I am going to Flordia and doing 2 chapter for each.**

**because I don't want you to be bored and waiting for a chapter for 10 days or so. **

**

* * *

**Finally

I sat there waiting, He talked Finally. Black

hunting eyes are gone. Instead pure golden

eyes. Did you get contacts? Finally we might

be friends. Just Maybe.

* * *

**Well it is short but i think **

**this is a good one **

**please read and reveiw.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay sorry I didn't do any of my chapters**

**but I am just getting these poems and I like **

**poems they make me feel something. so here it goes.

* * *

**Blood

I sat hopeless and remember Edward was ditching

and the teacher coming around to get blood out,

now I wished I ditched. I sat and he came around and

then he did it to me and I started getting pale and dizzy.

I rarely moved slowly and then arms picked me up and was

there no time. Felt dizzy and pale. Fainted of Blood.

* * *

**I tried just not to put to many ways. But you guys should go **

**cheak out EdwardHasMyHeart stories. You should read Conflicts, **

**and Peer Pressure, and Hearing Damage. Those are some of my **

**favorites of hers so go cheak it out.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay I am finishing all**

**of these poems but I really like**

**poems so I am just going to write it.

* * *

**Woke

Every time I close my eyes I had

a fain blur. I saw the godlike creature

and than me. But I woke and go home

as if I was fine even know I wanted to

drive and not knowning when the truck

came home. But somethingwas hiding, I

could tell as if I a woke once alive.

* * *

**okay that made no sense and**

**I will make the poem differ if **

**you reveiw and tell me to change.  
**


	6. AN

**Author Note**

**Sorry but I am stopping this story for now, I will work on it twice a month **

**but I will not really be doing this. sorry  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay. I decided to just finsih this all. **

**then work on Full Moon. Then Light. Then **

**my new story. It is called Haunted. Coming Soon.**

**

* * *

**Beach

Being invited to La Push Beach with everyone from school.

playing around talking to Jacob, the cold one which might

be the godlike creature. Just as is he wanted me to be his

personal drug.

* * *

**okay next on about port angels then **

**vampire, then dating, base ball, then james, **

**then hiding, then attack, then the hostile, then **

**the dance. Then that all. gosh using alot of then.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay finishing story

* * *

**Port Angles

Going with 2 friends, picking out dresses,

leaving them to get a book, seeing the book and

finally paying, getting lost, being saves by the godlike creature

and missing dinner. Finally I eat dinner and we have

a wonderful evening together.

* * *

** then vampire, then dating, base ball, then james, **

**then hiding, then attack, then the hostile, then **

**the dance.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay finishing story**

**

* * *

**Meeting Vampire

I gnoring him, just watching him

follow me up the hill. W e talk about him

and his vampire, Now I know

I love him.

**

* * *

**

* * *

** then vampire, then dating, base ball, then james, **

**then hiding, then attack, then the hostile, then **

**the dance.  
**


	10. Chapter 9 and 10

**Okay finishing story**

**

* * *

**

Dating

It feels good to be dating a vampire!

all that snapping and kissing was

worth it. Sneaking in my house

and sleeping with me all night!

it feels good to be dating a vampire!

Base Ball Games

Inviting me, learning the way of a smash!

harder then a human would hit with a bat.

Striking out and stop, who is coming?

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

* * *

** then james, **

**then hiding, then attack, then the hostile, then **

**the dance.**

**2 poems in 1 chapter!  
**


	11. Chapter 11, 12, and 13

**Okay finishing story**

**

* * *

**

James

Pretending to be vampire 

putting up hair and becoming

a meal for a vampire and now

running and hiding is the goal!

Hiding

Going with Alice and hiding away

with her to Arizona we go! In a

hotel, getting tricked by the

vampire James who had wild eyes!

Attack

Stupid me, shouldn't believe he had

my mom, killing me, hurting me, help me!

bleeding, being helped but burning

inside, now feeling dizzy. Wearing

off my whole life, dying.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**, then the hostile, then **

**the dance.**

**2 poems in 1 chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 14 and 15

**Okay finishing story**

**

* * *

**

Hospitable 

Waking up, seeing mother, mother leaving,

Edward waking from fake nap, telling me

what happened, it sounded like me but

now I knew the story. But I wasn't going

live forever like Edward, which upset me.

**The Dance **

Going to the make me dance, dancing

with Edward and him kissing me lightly

on my lips, thinking how we were dancing

and why he didn't want me to be a vampire.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I am done with this story! **

**I am so excited! but cheack out my other**

**stories that I written! **


End file.
